The Spider
by ShariLove
Summary: Germany battles a spider for Italy's sake.  Nudity. That's it, though. xD One-Shot Germany X Italy!


**I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW! Why the hell am I writing this? Gahh…My inspiration follows Harley's. It's terrible, the sleepless nights I endure because of the creativity shed from her :) Anywho! I'm using a terribly frightening, and recent, experience as my inspiration for this. (Plus I was just reading Hetalia when it happened) Enjoy!**

Italy yawned deeply and rubbed his stomach gently, his eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Pastaaaaa…" He murmured happily.

"How do you possibly eat so much?" Germany's voice, tinged with surprise and annoyance, slipped into Italy's bliss.

"I like food." Italy shrugged. "I like food, girls, and I like Germany."

Germany stiffened where he sat and said nothing. After a moment of discomfort, he stood and took Italy's emptied dish away.

"Go to bed." He waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be right there."

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted clumsily, with the wrong hand.

On that note, he stood and, slouching peacefully, walked into Germany's unbearably tidy room. Italy shed his clothes vacantly, thinking only of how delicious the pasta he had devoured had been and how wonderful sleep would be. Eyes half open, the now-nude Italian sat on Germany's tightly-made bed. Just as he was about to fall on his side and burrow into the soft blankets, a fairly large black spider made its way fearlessly across Italy's leg.

"!"

Upon hearing the wretched scream, Germany dropped all that he was doing, nearly slipping on a pool of dish soap at his feet as he turned and ran in the direction of the sound. On his way out of the kitchen, the German absentmindedly slid a knife from its holster and carried it at his side.

Germany didn't hesitate. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he burst through the door, knife held high, ready for just about anything.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Italy froze and screamed further at the scene. Germany stood in the doorway with a frightening look upon his face and a knife in his hand.

Germany choked at the sight he'd stumbled upon. Italy stood in the middle of his room, arms around his chest, hair in every direction, stark naked. Germany blinked once, blushed profusely, and dropped his gaze.

"Wh-what happened?" He gasped, fighting to keep his voice professional.

Italy flailed his arms without embarrassment and regaled the story to Germany with a river of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I sat down—and the pasta-it was so good—so I was happy—but then-trying to sleep—and-and—the spider—WAHHHHHH!" Italy ran forward and embraced Germany tightly. "IT'S STILL HERE! WAHHH! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST GET RID OF IT!"

Germany stifled a choke and wriggled out of the naked Italian's grasp. He sighed and put his knife on a dresser.

"Where was the spider?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Th-there!" Italy pointed toward the bed.

Germany nodded and approached the bed. His sheets were still pulled tight. The only sign that anything had happened there was the slight indentation where Italy had sat. And sure enough, sitting complacently on Germany's pillow, was…

"THAT THING IS HUGE!" Germany exclaimed, jumping back.

"I KNOW!" Italy cried. "KILL IT! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!"

Germany watched the giant spider. Eight fearless eyes followed his movements. Unsure of how to get rid of the thing, Germany stepped back and surveyed his room for a weapon.

Italy's shoes, discarded carelessly on the floor beside his clothes, caught Germany's eye. He picked up a shoe and held it out at a distance, moving slowly toward the bed.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" The naked Italian shrieked in the doorway, dancing lightly on his toes.

"Alright!" Germany retorted.

With a deep breath, Germany gathered all of his strength and raised the shoe. The spider dashed down the bedsheets toward him.

"UUUUUUWAAHHHHHHH!" Italy screamed.

Germany slammed the shoe down once, twice, thrice, and finally hit his mark. The spider recoiled into a mass of limbs. To be sure that he had killed it, Germany slammed the shoe down several more times. By the time he stopped, he was panting from the effort and his bedsheets had been stained purple by the spider's demise.

"I-is it dead?" Italy shuddered where he stood.

"It's dead." Germany grimaced. "But I don't think we'll be sleeping in here tonight."

"THANK YOU!" Italy ignored Germany's second statement and rushed forward, preparing to leap onto the bed. He stopped short just beside Germany.

"That's pretty gross. I don't think we should sleep here tonight."

Germany brought a hand to his face and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go pull out the futon." He mumbled. "You stay here." Germany blushed. "And put some clothes on."

But," Italy complained, "Germany is much more comfortable to sleep next to naked."

Germany turned away and made his way out the door quickly as a deep blush made its way across his face and butterflies kamikaze'd in his stomach.

Italy blinked. "Wait, Germany."

Germany stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. His heart was still beating hard from the spider's approach and Italy's blunt nudity.

"Yes, Italy?" He asked tightly.

"I-I don't want to be alone." He sounded horrified.

Germany turned to face Italy. "You're not alo-" He began in a romantic tone, only to be cut off by the Italian.

"What if it had _babies_?" Italy's eyes were wide and serious.

Germany rolled his eyes, turned, and exited the room to the sound of Italy's continued worries.

** So, yeah, that's it! I thought it'd just be a drabble but I guess it's long enough to be a one-shot? Anywho. I don't feel like I ended it very well but that's kind of how my own experience ended. xD It wasn't quite like that. At all, actually. But there was a spider involved! It was horrible! And the only reason I'm still awake is because I'm frightened to death it may have had babies and they'll avenge their mother in the dead of night!**


End file.
